


Thanksgiving!!

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [86]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: jmadzzz: I just woke upmacaroni fUCK: it's five o'clock??





	

**macaroni fUCK** : james!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : I just woke up  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's five o'clock??  
  
**jmadzzz** : my family is downstairs cooking meaning they have no reason to come and get me so I got to sleep again  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : don't you help them??  
  
**jmadzzz** : last year I almost set the entire house on fire so they no longer trust me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT  
  
**jmadzzz** : I DIDNT WANT TO EMBARRASS MYSELF  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHAT DID YOU TEXT ME FOR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm getting coffee rn and then I'm on my way down to you  
  
**jmadzzz** : god bless  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but also until I get there EAT SOMETHING  
  
**jmadzzz** : but I don't want to get up  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I don't want to get to virginia only to find out that my boyfriend has starved to death in his bedroom  
  
**jmadzzz** : w h a t e v e r  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : j a m e s  
  
**jmadzzz** : f i n e but whatever torture my family subjects me to is on you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : thomas is so cute  
  
**laf** : is there a reason or are you just stating it  
  
**little lion** : both  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**little lion** : he's going to virginia tonight to go see james before he goes down to his own house and it's like a five hour drive but james is Suffering so he's going to save him and honestly?? I'm in tears over it  
  
**laf** : THATS SO CUTE  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT  
  
**little lion** : aLSO despite me getting to make out with thomas before he left which wouldn't have happened if I didn't go to work, I think it's rude that you and john got to stay home today  
  
**laf** : all of our new furniture came today and I had to sign for it so I had to stay home  
  
**laf** : and john is just cute so it was convenient  
  
**little lion** : where is he rn  
  
**laf** : asleep  
  
**little lion** : it's five o'clock??  
  
**laf** : yeah I,,,,kind of wore him out,,,,  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : but on the bright side the no slip mat in our shower definitely works  
  
**little lion** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : I know you're not going to read these until you stop somewhere but literally  
  
**jmadzzz** : I went down to get food and they were all eating dinner WITHOUT ME and then now I'm just eating in my room bc I hate them all  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : next year you should just come to my house for thanksgiving that way you don't have to be with them  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME RN  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I had to pee and also buy cheetos  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : anyway  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're not that fond of your family either dear  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeah but they'll be nice to you and as long as people are treating you right I don't care what they say to me  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too  
  
**jmadzzz** : as much as I like talking to you bc you help me get away from Them  
  
**jmadzzz** : I would much rather you get here so I can rant to you in person  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm leaving now bye love  
  
**jmadzzz** : bye thomas  
  
**jmadzzz** : see you soon  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're home now and we have food  
  
**laf** : yay!!  
  
**johnn** : oh my god can you carry me downstairs  
  
**laf** : sure??  
  
**laf** : are you okay love  
  
**johnn** : yes but my legs hurt  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**laf** : that's,,,,,,fair,,,,  
  
**little lion** : o h  m y  g o d  
  
**laf** : we'll be down in a minute  
  
**little lion** : we're coming up rn to change  
  
**laf** : oh perfect I can kiss you when you get up here then  
  
**little lion** : god bless  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : do we have work tomorrow  
  
**laf** : no  
  
**johnn** : then why are we unpacking the guest rooms now??  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : what do you want to do now then??  
  
**johnn** : sleep, watch anything on our netflix list, make out?? anything that doesn't require me to use a screwdriver when I'm tired af and just want to be hugged for six years  
  
**little lion** : WE SHOULD PLAY CARDS  
  
**johnn** : alexander I love you dearly but what part of ""I'm tired af and just want to be hugged for six years"" did you not read as a command  
  
**little lion** : are you okay  
  
**johnn** : no I have a headache and I just want to go back to sleep I'm sorry loves  
  
**little lion** : it's fine!!  
  
**johnn** : okay but it's not bc I'm being gross  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're fine  
  
**laf** : go back to sleep love we'll be with you in a minute  
  
**johnn** : I'm really warm  
  
**little lion** : oh no  
  
**little lion** : I'll go get the thermometer  
  
**johnn** : ughhghghhghg I don't want to be sick though  
  
**laf** : it's not necessarily something you get to chose  
  
**johnn** : but it's almost thanksgiving!! hercules' family is coming tomorrow night!! my family is coming in two days!! I can't be sick rn!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you absolutely can be  
  
**laf** : and that's why you need to rest babe  
  
**johnn** : fine  
  
**little lion** : come here and let me take your temperature first  
  
**johnn** : honestly I'm so lucky to have you all I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you too now go!!  
  
**johnn** : I'm going,,  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : 99.9  
  
**laf** : so like not really a fever but we're On Our Way  
  
**little lion** : yeah p much  
  
**johnn** : can I sleep now?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes and we're coming with you  
  
**johnn** : good  
  
**johnn** : maybe god will LOVE ME FOR ONCE and I'll feel better in the morning  
  
**little lion** : hopefully  
  
**johnn** : I love you all  
  
**laf** : we love you too  
  
**johnn** : okay I'm actually going to bed now  
  
**little lion** : we're right behind you  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I stopped to get more coffee so hello  
  
**jmadzzz** : how far away are you??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : like two hours  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : do you know what fucking movie my small cousins unironically love and watch on a continuous loop  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : frozen?  
  
**jmadzzz** : F U C K I N G  F R O Z E N  
  
**jmadzzz** : ITS BEEN THREE YEARS FUCKING DR O P IT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : didn't we go see that movie in theaters?  
  
**jmadzzz** : yes and when we get back home we're immediately going to see moana bc I'm excited as hell for it and you love me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I would've gone anyway bc I also want to see it but yes I do love you  
  
**jmadzzz** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god they're so off key  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aren't they like eight  
  
**jmadzzz** : your point  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : this is the last song though so I guess I'll be fine  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm praying  
  
**jmadzzz** : NOPE NEVERMIND THEY CAN QUOTE IT AT LENGTH  
  
**jmadzzz** : PLEASE GET HERE QUICKLY SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO LEAVE THE ROOM  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND ALSO SO I CAN SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aW JAMES  
  
**jmadzzz** : I REALLY MISS YOU OKAY  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : I MISS YOU TOO OMG  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : I HAVE DOWNED ALL OF MY COFFEE AND IM BOUNCING SO IM GOING TO BE THERE IN LIKE AN HOUR AND A HALF  
  
**jmadzzz** : on one hand I'm happy bc I do really miss you  
  
**jmadzzz** : and then on the other hand I'm afraid bc of Everything else you said  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : nO NEED TO WORRY I WILL BE THERE IN ROUGHLY AN HOUR  
  
**jmadzzz** : WHY DO YOU KEEP DECREASING THE TIME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DONT WORRY ABOUT IT  
  
**jmadzzz** : ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OKAY OKAY OKAY IM HERE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DO ALL OF THESE CARS BELONG TO YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS  
  
**jmadzzz** : IT TOOK YOU FORTY FIVE MINUTES TO MAKE A TWO HOUR DRIVE THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DONT WORRY ABOUT IT  
  
**jmadzzz** : T H O M A S  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BC I JUST SAW YOUR CAR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BUT THE LIGHTS ARENT ON IN ANY OF THESE HOUSES  
  
**jmadzzz** : I parked like four houses away  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : help me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I literally have to stop, text you, and start driving at .000001 miles an hour just so you know  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god I'm coming outside  
  
**jmadzzz** : and half my family is apparently also coming??  so get ready for that??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : N O  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I LOOK LIKE A MESS AND ALSO THIS SHIRT ISNT MINE  
  
**jmadzzz** : they won't know that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it has your name on it in bold ass letters on the back  
  
**jmadzzz** : does it actually  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yEAH  
  
**jmadzzz** : who cares it's not like they don't know you're my boyfriend  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I SEE YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : CAN I LIKE SPRINT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU  
  
**jmadzzz** : honestly go for it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : GREAT BC I!! CAN!! SEE!! YOU!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : you honestly should've expected this  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I understand that but at the same time I didn't think that when you said ""on a continuous loop"" that you meant it  
  
**jmadzzz** : this is the third time I've seen it in the past two days  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm still wearing your shirt  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : that reminds me where's ambrose so I can fight him for you  
  
**jmadzzz** : in the kitchen probably but please don't you'll never be allowed back here  
  
**jmadzzz** : you might be nellys hero though bc they're still not talking  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : why is he in the kitchen when like everyone is here  
  
**jmadzzz** : he used to hide in an empty cupboard when he didn't want to talk to anyone and now he's too tall for it so he just sits in front of it and pouts  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : isn't he like 25  
  
**jmadzzz** : yeah but that doesn't stop him  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I really don't like the fact that I haven't kissed you in four days and I still can't!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : they're gonna know what we're doing if you just drag me up the stairs  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : wHO CARES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I HAVE THE CUTEST BOYFRIEND EVER AND I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SUE ME  
  
**jmadzzz** : fine come with me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BLESS  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : you forgot my sweaters  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : that's what you say to me? after That just happened?  
  
**jmadzzz** : you were the one that threw my blanket on the ground so now I'm naked and cold and thinking abt the sweaters that you forgot to bring me that would help me in this trying time  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : they're in the car  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh then you can get them tomorrow  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : if you really want them I can go back out  
  
**jmadzzz** : I really want to cuddle you under my blanket so I'm fine until tomorrow  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : okay then get the blanket off the floor  
  
**jmadzzz** : why me  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK** : bC I JUST GOT DONE DOING ALL THE WORK  
  
**jmadzzz** : ,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**jmadzzz** : fair enough  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : where is john  
  
**little lion** : I don't,,know  
  
**johnn** : I'm just taking my temperature don't worry  
  
**laf** : do you feel any better  
  
**johnn** : yeah my headache is gone but I still feel like suffocatingly warm  
  
**johnn** : 98.6 is good right  
  
**little lion** : that's literally what you're supposed to be at love  
  
**johnn** : oh that's good  
  
**johnn** : I'm still dying though  
  
**laf** : take off your sweater then and come back to bed  
  
**johnn** : coming  
  
**johnn** : oh okay yeah I'm good now  
  
**little lion** : good now come up here before I steal all of your room on the bed and refuse to move  
  
**johnn** : OMW  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : OH BEFORE I FORGET  
  
**angelica** : it's five in the fucking morning  
  
**little lion** : and yet you're awake  
  
**angelica** : because my daughter is two and has nightmares so she comes into my room crying and wakes us up  
  
**little lion** : aw :^((  
  
**angelica** : what did you have to tell me  
  
**angelica** : bc catharine is asleep now and you have .05 seconds to say it before I pass the fuck out  
  
**little lion** : I slept over at thomas' house on friday  
  
**angelica** : AND IM AWAKE  
  
**angelica** : YOU DID W H A T  
  
**little lion** : YEAH  
  
**angelica** : HOW WAS IT WHAT HAPPENED OH MY GOD  
  
**angelica** : DID YOU FUCK HIM  
  
**little lion** : N O  
  
**angelica** : YOU WANTED TO THOUGH  
  
**angelica** : YOU KNOW YOU DID  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,ANYWAY  
  
**angelica** : I FUCKING KNEW IT  
  
**little lion** : I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW THAT WOULD WORK  
  
**angelica** : JUDGING BY WHAT YOUVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR SIGNIFS  
  
**angelica** : IM PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW THAT WOULD WORK  
  
**little lion** : I MEAN BC WERE BOTH BOTTOMS  
  
**angelica** : O H  
  
**little lion** : DID YOU REALLY NOT KNOW THAT  
  
**angelica** : IDK MADISON DOESNT EXACTLY SEEM LIKE HE WOULD TOP LIKE EVER  
  
**little lion** : HE DOESNT HAVE TO  
  
**little lion** : YOUVE HEARD MY STORIES ABT HERCULES  
  
**angelica** : yeah but hercules looks like the Type  
  
**little lion** : he is but he isn't  
  
**angelica** : yeah I know you gave me ten minute speech abt how submissive hercules is I GOT IT  
  
**little lion** : ITS REALLY CUTE SUE ME  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : ILL BURN THAT BRIDGE WHEN I GET TO IT  
  
**angelica** : oh my god  
  
**angelica** : SO WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**little lion** : WE ATE MAC AND CHEESE, DRANK WINE, WATCHED RUPAULS DRAG RACE, AND MADE OUT  
  
**angelica** : LITERAL FUCKING GOALS  
  
**little lion** : HE ALSO SLEEPS SHIRTLESS WHICH I WASNT READY FOR  
  
**angelica** : OH MY GOD  
  
**little lion** : AND WE CUDDLED FOR MOST OF THE TIME I WAS THERE FOR  
  
**angelica** : THIS IS SO CUTE  
  
**little lion** : I KNOW IM STILL SOBBING  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN WHEN I LEFT HE WOULDNT STOP KISSING ME AND I LITERALLY ALMOST MELTED THROUGH THE FLOOR I WAS SO DEAD  
  
**angelica** : SCREAMS  
  
**little lion** : SO NOW THAT WERE DONE TALKING ABT MY BOYFRIEND  
  
**little lion** : WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO YOUR SIGNIFS  
  
**angelica** : about what  
  
**little**   **lion** : Everything you think you can't tell them  
  
**angelica** : I'm going to bed now because I have to go up to albany tomorrow and it's a three hour drive so goodnight  
  
**little lion** : you're going to have to talk to them eventually  
  
**angelica** : GOODNIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex I don't know why you're awake rn with your phone on full brightness but Stop it  
  
**little lion** : sorry sorry telling angelica abt my sleepover with thomas  
  
**johnn** : why now  
  
**little lion** : bc I just remembered that I haven't told her yet and she was awake  
  
**johnn** : honey oh my god  
  
**little lion** : I fucking love when you call me honey like can I just legally change my name to honey  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**little lion** : no nevermind then it wouldn't be as special  
  
**johnn** : a l e x  
  
**little lion** : okay okay I'm going to sleep now  
  
**johnn** : great now cuddle me  
  
**little lion** : you're already wrapped around me  
  
**johnn** : fine then kiss me while I cuddle you until we both fall asleep  
  
**little lion** : now that I can do  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : okay so  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : help me  
  
**jmadzzz** : where did you go  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : to get your sweaters from the car  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : then I got to your door and remembered your family is rich and virginian so you definitely have an alarm system that will get me killed  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm coming down  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : god bless  
  
**jmadzzz** : the code is just my birthday by the way  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : 31689? that's it?  
  
**jmadzzz** : RUDE  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm the favorite child  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're the oldest child  
  
**jmadzzz** : FIRST OF ALL  
  
**jmadzzz** : SOMEONES BITTER @HIS TWO OLDER SISTERS  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND SECOND I DONT HAVE TO UNLOCK THE DOOR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no please do I'm freezing and these sweaters won't warm me forever  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're lucky you're cute  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : always  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE OVERSLEPT  
  
**johnn** : ITS ONE O'CLOCK  
  
**laf** : how did you two wake up before us  
  
**johnn** : ITS ONE O'CLOCK  
  
**laf** : SHIT  
  
**little lion** : WHEN ARE YOUR PARENTS GETTING HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE EIGHT  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE TONS OF TIME  
  
**laf** : WE HAVE THE GUEST ROOMS TO SET UP ALONG WITH THE GUEST BATHROOM AND WE HAVE TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN AND LIVING ROOM  
  
**laf** : THEN WE HAVE TO DECORATE  
  
**laf** : ALONG WITH THAT WE ALL NEED TO LIKE ACTUALLY GET READY FOR TOMORROW  
  
**little lion** : how do we have to get ready genuine question  
  
**laf** : I NEED TO SHOWER AGAIN BC THE LAST SHOWER I TOOK WAS NOT AT ALL CLEANSING  
  
**johnn** : lmao  
  
**laf** : AND THEN WE NEED TO PICK OUT CLOTHES FOR TOMORROW NOW BC I WILL DIE AND I NEED TO EXFOLIATE BC HONESTLY ITS GETTING GROSS  
  
**laf** : IT BEING MY SKIN  
  
**little lion** : you've seen all of these people before love  
  
**little lion** : you've got this  
  
**laf** : it would put me slightly more at ease though  
  
**little lion** : then okay  
  
**little lion** : WAIT WE HAVENT USED OUR BATHTUB YET  
  
**laf** : WE NEED TO EAT AS WELL ON TOP OF ALL OF THIS  
  
**laf** : I HAVE PICTURES TO FRAME AND THINGS TO UNBOX FUCK  
  
**little lion** : love look at me  
  
**laf** : oh my god I'm going to die here  
  
**little lion** : no!! you're not!! put your phone down and look at me please love  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**johnn** : we'll go start on the guest rooms  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : okay I'm okay now  
  
**johnn** : how do you feel??  
  
**laf** : very sweaty and tired but I'm okay  
  
**laf** : my lungs feel sore  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : :^(((  
  
**laf** : we're coming downstairs now  
  
**johnn** : we're in the first guest room  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : how much of the room do you have set up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we really only have to put the bed together and then make it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : john stood on the mattress on the floor pretending to be tall and tried to ""channel you"" and they were telling me where to put stuff  
  
**laf** : channel me??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he muttered in french for ten minutes then made educated guesses  
  
**johnn** : it was very official I felt cool  
  
**little lion** : nice  
  
**laf** : it's,,,perfect  
  
**johnn** : REALLY  
  
**laf** : YEAH I LOVE IT  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
**little lion** : IT LOOKS V NICE  
  
**laf** : SLAY JOHN  
  
**johnn** : WOOOOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BLESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but also,,,,where is the bedding you bought for this  
  
**johnn** : can't we just use ours??  
  
**more like HUNKules:** this bed is smaller than our bed  
  
**johnn** : ah  
  
**laf** : I'll go get it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : god bless  
  
**little lion** : ah!! this looks so cute!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : TIME TO EAT  
  
**johnn** : what are we eating  
  
**laf** : leftover chinese food from yesterday bc I'm too tired to cook anything haha  
  
**little lion** : I could've done it  
  
**laf** : it's too late there's only 10 seconds left on the microwave  
  
**little lion** : alright then  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : THE GUEST ROOMS ARE DONE NOW WHO WANTS TO HELP ME CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll do it  
  
**johnn** : me and alex will clean the kitchen if you want us to  
  
**laf** : omg will you please  
  
**little** **lion** : of course  
  
**johnn** : we love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : let's gO  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I really don't like ambrose  
  
**jmadzzz** : I left to help my mom with last minute groceries for two seconds what happened  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : well nelly came in the room  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and she started asking me abt how our relationship is going and if we lived together and stuff and then she said she wanted to ask me a question abt relationships  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I don't even remember what he said but it was something in latin  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's bc nelly is shit at latin and he knows that so he uses it to be an ass to her   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeah but I'm not and I still didn't understand him  
  
**jmadzzz** : you speak four thousand languages  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : six and that has nothing to do with anything  
  
**jmadzzz** : w h a t e v e r  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : a n y w ay then she started yelling in greek  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and your family terrifies me  
  
**jmadzzz** : you can't be afraid of my families lingual abilities when you can speak six languages  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : a  n  y  w  a  y   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SHE JUST SMACKED HIM  
  
**jmadzzz** : OH GOD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT DO I DO I JUST???????  
  
**jmadzzz** : IM COMING IM COMING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : PLEASE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : OKAY OKAY SO NOW THAT WERE DONE DECORATING ALL THATS LEFT TO DO IS SHOWER, EXFOLIATE, AND PICK OUT CLOTHES  
  
**little lion** : BATHTUB! BATHTUB! BATHTUB!  
  
**little lion** : WE CAN ALL FIT IN IT NOW COME O N PLEASE  
  
**johnn** : I'm in  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : am I ever not tbh?  
  
**laf** : I do have one condition though  
  
**johnn** : and that is??  
  
**laf** : facemasks  
  
**laf** : all of us  
  
**little lion** : oh god  
  
**laf** : and I want pictures of it too like this isn't going undocumented  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm still for it  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**laf** : yay!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : gO LIKE THE PICTURE ON INSTAGRAM  
  
**johnn** : GET IN THE BATH FIRST  
  
**laf** : FINE  
  
**little lion** : honestly I'm so excited rn we look so cute  
  
**laf** : WAIT IM GOING TO GET CANDLES HOLD ON  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I already like the photo lmao  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**laf** : OKAY I HAVE SIX CANDLES THEY ALL SMELL LIKE VANILLA AND CINNAMON RESPECTIVELY  
  
**little lion** : this is why we should probably always have wine on us  
  
**laf** : FUC K TRUE  
  
**johnn** : I'm honestly p content just being here with you all  
  
**little lion** : I love you sm  
  
**laf** : love you john  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!  
  
**johnn** : I love you all too  
  
**johnn** : okay okay I'm sobbing  
  
**little lion** : omg cOME HERE  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : jOHN  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : did someone just knock on our door  
  
**laf** : WEVE BEEN IN THE BATH FOR THREE HOURS  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES GO ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHY ME  
  
**little lion** : ITS YOUR FAMILY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : F I N E  
  
**laf** : ALSO YOU SAID THAT THEY WERE SHOWING UP HERE LATE  
  
**laf** : ITS 8:30  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY PARENTS ARE IN THEIR LATE FIFTIES LET THEM LIVE  
  
**johnn** : honestly it still scares me that they look so young  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ""sorry we were in the bath"" ""all of you??"" LET ME LIVE ELIZABETH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I STILL HAVE THIS FACEMASK ON  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND IM NOT WEARING A SHIRT  
  
**laf** : WELL BE DOWN IN A SECOND  
  
**johnn** : WITH WASHCLOTHS  
  
**laf** : AND A SWEATER FOR YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : REMEMBER TO BLOW OUT ALL THE CANDLES  
  
**laf** : WE DID  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GOD BLESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ALSO THEYRE ALL EXHAUSTED AF SO THEY PROBABLY WONT STAY UP FOR LONG BEFORE THEY GO TO BED  
  
**laf** : GOOD BC HONESTLY IM WORN TF OUT FROM THIS ENTIRE DAY AND I JUST WANT TO PASS TF OUT WITH ALL OF YOU  
  
**johnn** : I'm literally sleepy  
  
**johnn** : like I'm not tired I'm just sleepy  
  
**laf** : it's v cute you look so cute  
  
**laf** : alex is like passed out but he's standing up  
  
**johnn** : he's trying to put his hair in a bun but he's too tired to move his arms  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god someone help him  
  
**laf** : john's doing it  
  
**laf** : they're both so sleepy it's so fucking cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
**laf** : I'm going to cry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : please come down and save me I'm freezing  
  
**laf** : coming!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : p l e a s e  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : your mom is my favorite person ever  
  
**little lion** : that was supposed to be all caps btu who has the enegry  
  
**laf** : alex oh my god  
  
**little lion** : also elziabeth thingks our sweaters arw cute  
  
**laf** : please sleep  
  
**little lion** : I want to fall alseep in oru bed tho  
  
**laf** : I will carry you up  
  
**little lion** : but then I'll wake td up  
  
**laf** : s l e e p  
  
**laf** : honey  
  
**little lion** : see now you know how weak it makes me and you're weaponizing it  
  
**laf** : and now you're Very awake  
  
**more like HUNKules** : john is v asleep on my chest rn it's v cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's mumbling in spanish  
  
**little lion** : he's tellin stories  
  
**more like HUNKules** : abt what  
  
**little lion** : fairytales idk  
  
**little lion** : he's mixin em up tho  
  
**little lion** : this isn't how cinderella goes john stop fuckign  
  
**johnn** : AUTHORS INTERPRETATION  
  
**little lion** : THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS  
  
**laf** : SHHHHHSHHHHSHSHHSHSH  
  
**laf** : oh my god you're both going to bed come on  
  
**johnn** : ughghghhghhghghhhghhgh  
  
**little lion** : ugghhghhghgghghghghg  
  
**laf** : nice to know you're on the same page  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I don't want to leave :^(((((((  
  
**jmadzzz** : and I don't want you to leave :^(((((((((  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : when are you driving home home  
  
**jmadzzz** : friday morning  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm going saturday night  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god I'll have to be home alone  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh dear  
  
**jmadzzz** : maybe I'll get drunk  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : be careful if you do  
  
**jmadzzz** : I will  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're a sad drunk though why would you want to do that to yourself  
  
**jmadzzz** : well I'll be sad already bc you're not there so :// might as well do it while intoxicated  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you worry me  
  
**jmadzzz** : we're stalling now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we are  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : still don't want to leave you  
  
**jmadzzz** : still don't want to you to leave  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I have to go or else Everyone will be mad at me  
  
**jmadzzz** : then go love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm going  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bye james I love you  
  
**jmadzzz** : bye thomas  
  
**jmadzzz** : love you too  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WERE IN BED NOW  
  
**johnn** : DID YOU SEE THEM WHEN YOU WERE CARRYING US UP  
  
**johnn** : THEY KNOW WERE GOALS  
  
**johnn** : THEY KN O W IT  
  
**laf** : SLEEP JONATHAN  
  
**johnn** : F I N E  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I told my mom I'd be home by 10  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I show up at 10:02 and I get sCREAMED at by jane and mary  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : like did I step through a time machine?? am I fifteen again like what is this??  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : they're telling me to do something with my hair as if we don't have the same exact fucking hair what the hell jane  
  
**jmadzzz** : kill them I love your hair it's beautiful  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : so are you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also messages like that are what's going to get me through this fucking trip I swear to god  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm always here love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I'm always here even if I'm at my family's house now  
  
**jmadzzz** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm tired as shit rn so I'm going to go to bed but if you need me just call me  
  
**jmadzzz** : same here  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : love you  
  
**jmadzzz** : love you too  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : ITS THANKSGIVING  
  
**johnn** : WHITE MANS HOLIDAY  
  
**laf** : okay not to be overdramatic but our skin is g l o w i n g  
  
**martha** : oh I saw your picture on instagram!! it was v cute!!  
  
**laf** : thank you!!  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : oh my god what time are we eating  
  
**laf** : idk we're already cooking  
  
**the good henry** : it's nine in the morning  
  
**johnn** : and this turkey is gonna take five hours to cook so your point??  
  
**the good henry** : ,,,,,,carry on  
  
**laf** : I had to stuff that thing and I honestly can't look at it the same  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**martha** : ew  
  
**laf** : I wore gloves though so it didn't fuck up my nails  
  
**laf** : however my hands are sweaty as shit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also my pie filling is coming out BEAUTIFULLY  
  
**martha manning** : oh my god I'm awake now  
  
**martha manning** : you make your own pie filling??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : of course  
  
**johnn** : honestly watching hercules bake is so cute it's like when he sews w/ that lil work look  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't have a look!!  
  
**the good henry** : you're going to be this gross all day aren't you  
  
**johnn** : you best believe  
  
**the good henry** : oh dear lord  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : I need to ask you questions abt matching sweaters but I'll do it when I get to your house  
  
**johnn** : I?? okay??  
  
**the good henry** : like how do you get someone a sweater as a christmas present that says ""I love you but like also don't break up with me over how gross this is""  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : first of all sweaters open up like seventeen other windows and you need to know that  
  
**johnn** : bc sweaters are so !!! and it i s like saying that you love them without actually saying it  
  
**the good henry** : what happened when you first got your signifs matching sweaters bc I really don't think it's That Intense  
  
**johnn** : it was also christmas and I saw the sweaters on a rack and they had them in all of our sizes so I was like wow,,,,,I'm going to be That Boyfriend so I bought them and then on christmas they were like !!! and I was so nervous that I was like crying and they opened them and lafayette s c r e a m e d  
  
**johnn** : then we made out for like an hour and now four years later we have an entire collection and we're the grossest people you have ever met  
  
**the good henry** : ew and true  
  
**johnn** : yOU ASKED  
  
**the good henry** : YEAH BUT IM NEVER AS READY AS I THINK I AM TO HEAR THE GROSS BACKSTORY OF YOU AND YOUR SIGNIFS  
  
**johnn** : JUST  
  
**johnn** : GET HIM THE SWEATER IF YOU WANT TO  
  
**johnn** : AND LET WHATEVER HAPPENS HAPPEN BC ITS YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND WIL; WORK DIFFERENTLY CONSIDERING YOURE 17 AND I WAS 23 AND YOU HAVE ONE BOYFRIEND  
  
**the good henry** : how do you even have three signifs how does that work  
  
**johnn** : it's the same as having one signif,,,,,,except there are three of them,,,,,and I cry a lot more  
  
**the good henry** : that makes no sense  
  
**johnn** : it makes perfect sense??  
  
**johnn** : okay I have to go now bc I have to help alex set the table so peace tf out  
  
**the good henry** : bye john  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay literally dead ass I'm starin at this crock pot filled with mac and cheese and my mouth is w a t e r i n g  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my mom will kill you  
  
**little lion** : it'd honestly be worth it  
  
**little lion** : also your mom likes me I don't think she would murder me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : dont underestimate her  
  
**little lion** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**martha manning** : okay okay okay  
  
**martha manning** : we are at a wine and spirits store and I can't find the kind of wine I'm looking for

 **laf** : oh god   
  
**david** : where did you even go  
  
**david** : why did you both leave me alone in this store  
  
**martha** : you started staring at a couple looking at merlot and I panicked and ran  
  
**martha manning** : again I'm looking for my faves  
  
**david** : okay I was staring at them bc they're not talking to each other they're just going ""hmmm?"" ""hmmm"" ""hmmm??"" ""mhmm"" and I was intrigued  
  
**martha** : omg  
  
**david** : also I still can't see you anywhere  
  
**martha manning** : we're by the back love  
  
**david** : oh!! there you are!!  
  
**martha manning** : !!!  
  
**martha** : !!!  
  
**the good henry** : ew   
  
**martha** : RUDE  
\---  
  
**johnn** : MY SIBLINGS ARE GETTING HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES  
  
**johnn** : IVE BEEN CALLED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my mom is glaring at my pies but I think she's just jealous that she never got her crusts to look this good  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : laf are you gonna be okay  
  
**laf** : why wouldn't I be  
  
**little lion** : your anxiety, the fact that hercules and john's families are going to be here, any other reason that you can tell me if you want  
  
**laf** : maybe?? I have you guys and you're like my support system so I should be fine  
  
**laf** : or at least not in my Worst state  
  
**laf** : and idk I guess it will always kind of hurt to think about my family,,,,but you guys are my family too,,,which helps   
  
**laf** : are you going to be okay  
  
**little lion** : I should be  
  
**little lion** : I just wanted to check on you  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : I love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : THEYRE HERE  
  
**laf** : WERE NOT DRESSED YET  
  
**little lion** : OH DEAR GOD  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : OPEN UP FUCKER  
  
**johnn** : WERE GETTING DRESSED HOLD THE FUCK UP  
  
**laf** : ah yes  
  
**laf** : thanksgiving  
  
**laf** : the day of familial gathering and love  
  
**little lion** : you stopped making out with me for this  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I CAN HEAR SOMEONE IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE OPEN THE DOOR  
  
**johnn** : THATS HERCULES' PARENTS AND BROTHER AND GIRLFRIEND  
  
**martha** : HERCULES HAS A GIRLFRIEND?  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES' BROTHER'S GIRLFIREND  
  
**martha** : OH  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I WANT TO EAT  
  
**david** : I hate the word ""hangry"" but in your case I think it fits  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : IM WAY PAST HANGRY IM LIKE HURIOUS  
  
**little lion** : omg I'm coming downstairs rn please calm down or else I wILL lock you out of our apartment  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : f i n e  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
**johnn** : alex is so cute I love him  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**little lion** : aw I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : there was a color scheme wasn't there  
  
**little lion** : not one that you had to follow but yeah we do have one  
  
**laf** : I call it ""autumn leaves""  
  
**martha** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : okay no but seriously now that you're here  
  
**johnn** : the gold colored shirt that alex is wearing  
  
**johnn** : it looks good with his complexion right  
  
**martha** : yeah!! you look v nice  
  
**johnn** : HA  
  
**johnn** : YOU DIDNT BELIEVE US  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**laf** : honestly I'm working this dress  
  
**johnn** : I swear to shit nobody can fucking look cute in orange except for you and alex  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME  
  
**johnn** : well I mean no but I feel like being gross today so  
  
**little lion** : aw I love you  
  
**johnn** : love you too  
  
**the good henry** : gross  
  
**johnn** : anyway  
  
**the good henry** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : hugh's girlfriend seems nice  
  
**the good henry** : she scares me  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : why oh my god  
  
**the good henry** : she's so n i c e  
  
**the good henry** : NEVERMIND I TAKE IT BACK SHES SHOWING US PICTURES OF CUTE DOGS I LOVE HER  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : amazing  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : THE TURKEY IS DONE  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : EVERYBODY MOVE IM STARVING  
  
**martha** : ,,,,,,you were the one that didn't eat breakfast bc you wanted to ""save for thanks""  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : WE CAN REFLECT ON MY SINS LATER MARTHA LETS EAT  
  
**martha** : I'm so afraid  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : E A T  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : what do you even do for the rest of thanksgiving once you've inhaled all the food  
  
**the good henry** : last year we just went to our rooms and fell asleep  
  
**martha** : I called martha and david and talked to them v quietly for like eight hours on skype   
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I went into a short coma  
  
**johnn** : we just made out  
  
**the good henry** : ew  
  
**hugh lowercase** : we wondered why hercules was staying home that year but then I got to eat more mac and cheese so  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RUDE  
  
**johnn** : lets just lay on our couch and try not to die  
  
**little lion** : that's more of a ""when everybody leaves"" kind of thing  
  
**hugh lowercase** : well we're here until saturday so  
  
**more like HUNKules** : absolutely rude  
  
**laf** : LETS WATCH CHRISTMAS MOVIES  
  
**laf** : THANKSGIVING IS OVER, WE'VE EATEN, ITS TIME FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
**laf** : WERE DECORATING ON SUNDAY BC OUR HOUSE WILL STILL BE CLEAN  
  
**little lion** : I?? okay??  
  
**hugh lowercase** : wow the day after we leave  
  
**hugh lowercase** : absolutely rude  
  
**laf** : I didn't think you wanted to be here for us in matching sweaters singing christmas songs and having like three thousand twenty minute intermissions to make out and drink hot chocolate so,,  
  
**little** **lion** : and there usually aren't pants involved  
  
**laf** : ^^  
  
**hugh lowercase** : yeah hard pass  
  
**laf** : plus we usually decorate the day after hercules comes back from your house so ://  
  
**hugh lowercase** : oh okay that makes sense then  
  
**laf** : exactly  
  
**laf** : no but seriously christmas movies  
  
**little lion** : I'm down  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**martha** : do you ever have arguments ever  
  
**johnn** : not really?? like not bad ones??  
  
**martha** : amazing  
  
**martha** : anyway I'm For christmas movies  
  
**martha manning** : same  
  
**david** : same  
  
**hugh lowercase** : me and elizabeth are okay with it  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I'm for it but I want popcorn  
  
**laf** : we only have kettle corn  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I hate this fuckin family  
  
**martha** : NASDKJFSGDKJ  
  
**mother mulligan** : me and hugh are okay with that  
  
**the good henry** : I'm good with it  
  
**the good henry** : so is martha  
  
**laf** : GREAT THEN LETS GO  
  
**little lion** : WOOOOOOOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I don't think a 14 person sleepover was the intention of this thanksgiving  
  
**laf** : but honestly I'm glad it turned out this way  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but at the same time we're on a couch with three other people and we have a bed upstairs that is Empty that we can cuddle the shit out of each other in  
  
**laf** : let's go I have john  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I have alex  
  
**little lion** : oh my god I'm awake  
  
**laf** : you don't have to be we're just going upstairs  
  
**little lion** : oh okay  
  
**little lion** : I like being in hercules' arms it's warm  
  
**little lion** : can I sleep next to you  
   
**more like HUNKules** : of course love  
  
**little lion** : yay  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : happy thanksgiving!!  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING  
  
**laf** : YOU ARE SUCH AN ANGRY SIX YEAR OLD LIKE CHILL TF OUT MAN  
  
**laf** : TAKE A BATH  
  
**laf** : R E L A X  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : IM BEING B U L L I E D

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this later but thanksgiving is A Lot for some people so I hope that this made you feel better if you needed that and also if you don't celebrate thanksgiving,,,,,,,,,,have fun?? with your day?? idk??
> 
> okay ily all stay safe!! :^))


End file.
